


at last

by lovesaudade



Series: hyunghyuk cat hybrid au [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, hyung line are humans, lapslock, main hyunghyuk, maknae line are hybrids, mentions of slightly inappropriate touching but nothing too graphic, minor or side kiho, other smaller cameos, this is the hybrid au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: minhyuk’s heart breaks at the story; it twinges in pity when she also explains that hyungwon changed after he came back, gone was his playfulness and affectionate disposition.it’s not fair, minhyuk pouts,no one should be abandoned. “i’ll take him.”





	at last

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> unbeta'ed. will probably edit _thoroughly_ when i finally get a decent amount of sleep.

“hoseok, for the last time, you shouldn’t bring changkyun to work!”

“i can’t leave him all alone in our house! what if he dies from hunger? dehydration? _loneliness?_ ”

“he has _functioning thumbs_ , he’ll live.”

minhyuk snickers under his breath, watching his two friends go back and forth in their usual banter. changkyun, the topic of the couple’s conversation, shrinks behind the taller male with his chocolate brown ears flat on his hair and his long tail curling at his back. minhyuk pities the wolf hybrid, he really does; it’s not his fault that one of his owners has a heart as soft as a three-year-old’s.

“but kihyunnie, he’s our baby!”

“he’s not a cub, he can take care of himself.”

“but his _puppy dog eyes!_ ”

“the key is to not look back when you go out the door, i tell you this every other morning—"

“guys, you’re making your kyunnie upset.”

a quiet whimper that follows minhyuk’s words proves his point.

the two immediately silence their bickering and land their eyes at minhyuk and changkyun. kihyun’s gaze softens in half a second, beckoning changkyun to come closer.

and he does, running towards his owner in the very minimal distance between them in hoseok’s office. kihyun sits on one of the free chairs in front of hoseok’s desk and the hybrid automatically places himself on the older’s lap. his tail comes to life, swaying left and right when kihyun offers his hands for the younger to grab onto and play with.

the corner of minhyuk’s lips lifts at the interaction, looking over hoseok quickly to see the love in the other’s face as well.

if anything, changkyun is more of a domesticated puppy than the stereotypical intimidating, mysterious wolf hybrid that they are famous for. changkyun's serious eyes always turns childlike when he’s showered in affection.

“don’t be mad at hoseok hyung,” changkyun starts, eyes shining with unshed tears towards kihyun, “i promise this is the last time i’ll be here during his working hours!”

kihyun lifts an eyebrow. “the last time?”

changkyun and hoseok nod simultaneously, and even minhyuk knows that kihyun really couldn’t stay mad no matter how hard he tries.

kihyun raises a hand to scratch that one spot behind changkyun’s scruffy ear, the hybrid’s favorite spot. “it’s just that i don’t want you to get sick every time hoseok treats his patients.”

“if it makes you feel any better—”

“i highly doubt it.” kihyun deadpans.

“—i just let him stay here in my office. i don’t bring him to my examination room with the other hybrids.” hoseok finishes, glancing at changkyun who shakes his head in agreement.

“see, kihyun, he’s not that hopeless.” minhyuk chimes in.

“yeah, i’m not hopeless! it’s one of the many reasons why you’re still dating me!”

kihyun covers both of changkyun’s ears before letting out a casual “fuck you” to his boyfriend.

“i would love to but… and it’s a great butt.”

before minhyuk could even start fake gagging at the exchange, there is a series of knocks on hoseok’s door before it opens to reveal one of the young receptionists from the front desk.

“e-excuse me, your 4pm is here, dr. shin.”

“thanks, hansol! i’ll be out in a bit.” hoseok replies, putting on his white veterinarian coat before facing minhyuk and kihyun, “you guys will just stay here while i work?”

“i will, i don’t wanna leave changkyun alone in your office knowing that _you do_.”

rolling his eyes, hoseok ruffles changkyun’s hair before leaning down to kiss kihyun twice: one on his strawberry pink tresses and another on his lips. he stands back and faces minhyuk, waiting for his reply.

“i’m not kissing you. lead the way, dr. shin!”

 

*******

 

“i’m surprised you don’t have your own hybrid, minhyuk.”

“well, i’m surprised that you do and that your hybrid’s vet is my best friend’s and your officemate's boyfriend. isn’t life just crazy like that?”

a man with a well-built physique and ash grey hair, hyunwoo, smiles in amusement. “it never came up. and it’s not really the first thing i would say in our daily office chats.”

“but it should be, jooheon is such a sweetheart!” minhyuk grins, reaching over to scratch the dog hybrid’s ear that’s as white as snow, just like his hair and tail.

jooheon’s smile is bright enough to blind minhyuk, just radiating in sheer joy from the metal table he was sitting on. “thank you, hyung! i like you just as much!”

minhyuk flashes a smile back before turning back to the hybrid’s owner. “how long have you had him?”

hyunwoo purses his lips in thought. “probably half a year now? spent a good portion of it trying to explain the concept of walking indoors, that there’s no need to sprint every time he needed to go somewhere.”

“hey, i wasn’t that bad!”

“jooheon, you almost give yourself a concussion every time you go tumbling down the stairs just to say hi to me.”

the hybrid holds onto his tail as the embarrassing story unfolds, eyes focused on the tufts of icy blond fur.

minhyuk gives jooheon a sympathetic pat on the head, biting his lip to conceal the laugh stuck in his throat. he didn’t want to make things worse for the hybrid, the poor pup.

“seriously, minhyuk, why haven’t you gotten yourself a hybrid? you’d be the type to take care of one.”

“because he can barely take care of himself,” hoseok interjects, entering the examination room with a clipboard in his hands, “his own apartment would be a pigsty if it wasn’t for kihyun and his threats of taking away minhyuk’s gaming consoles if he doesn’t clean up.”

“hey, i’m not that bad—”

at the familiar words, jooheon snickers behind his tail. minhyuk gives a half-hearted glare that lasts for less than two seconds because _it’s jooheon._

“—besides, he hasn’t threatened me for quite a while now. i’m doing better!”

hoseok briefly glances up from browsing through jooheon’s documents. “hasn’t threatened you about where you live, you mean. your work days are never boring from the stories he tells me.”

“that’s true, i get paid overtime just by watching them fight.”

 _hyunwoo, you traitor._ minhyuk stops himself from going on a tirade on how he should report hyunwoo to their boss because he should be focusing on writing his lifestyle articles rather than his co-workers’ friendship. instead, he goes back to a prior topic. “so, i should get a hybrid?”

“i never said that you should,” hyunwoo clarifies as he crosses his arms over his wide chest, “i was just saying that you’d be the type to have one.”

minhyuk exhales a thoughtful hum before looking over to his veterinarian friend. “what do you think, hoseok?”

having already giving up his call for professionalism since minhyuk is in the room, hoseok looks up from inspecting one of jooheon’s ears, “up to you, min. i may be biased, but getting changkyun for kihyun and i is still one of the best decisions i ever made. on some days, though, kihyunnie loves kyun so much that people think they’re the couple and i’m a side piece.”

“oh, i get that, too!” the grey-haired man laughs, “joo clings to me so much that old ladies in the supermarket openly coo at us.”

“i think they just love me, hyunwoo hyung.” the dog hybrid adds before scowling at hoseok when he started to observe his tail for far too long.

“i guess it just shows that hybrids aren’t only pets, you know?” hoseok gently pries the hybrid’s hands from his tail, ignoring the protests thrown at him, “like they really can make life happier in all aspects. i even know some people that have their hybrid take care of them, if you catch my drift.”

jooheon’s overtly scandalized face doesn’t faze minhyuk and his thoughts. on one hand, taking care of another living being is a huge responsibility—his cactus _fucking_ _died_ back in less than a month during his college days. but also, maybe having another living being that can communicate with him might make living alone a little less terrible.

he thinks of changkyun and jooheon and really, hyunwoo, hoseok, and kihyun are still alive and breathing. perhaps, it wouldn’t be so bad? maybe one day they can all get together and hold one big play date for their hybrids as they drink soju in hoseok and kihyun’s backyard, hoseok and hyunwoo grilling food for everyone as kihyun warns the hybrids with a repetitive _don’t you dare touch my rose bushes they did nothing to you_ —

everything sounds so amazing, it’s been decided. if it doesn’t happen, well, minhyuk could just train his hybrid to _innocently_ thwack kihyun with their tail whenever the smaller insults him.

it’s a great plan; minhyuk can’t wait to get his hybrid.

 

*******

 

minhyuk stares up at a sign that was too hard to comprehend from all the neon pink and blue he sees. he reads the white, bold cursive of _sistar’s: a hybrid one-stop center_ and isn’t sure of what to make out of the hard sell that is the yellow and gold stars that decorated every inch of space on its glass door and display windows.

but this is the place hoseok recommended him, the place where the veterinarian met changkyun, and trusts that he’ll find someone just as cute and just as fun.

minhyuk enters and is greeted by four gorgeous women, sincere smiles and polite greetings that he knows are genuine before he is whisked into listening to a well-practiced spiel for customers. he never imagined how fast his head can turn in different directions in a span of a few minutes, tufts of his dark blue hair whipping around as he tries to catch what each woman was saying as they surround him.

if people thought _he_ was flashy and talkative, then they clearly haven’t met the founders of this place.

he hears the first few words of a history lesson about this place from hyolyn, a woman with beautiful tan skin, when another woman escorts him into a hallway by the far-end of the room.

“this is where we keep our precious hybrids. we let them stay in dorm-like rooms until they find their forever homes, soyou will accompany you for a tour!”

“thanks, bora, i’ll take it from here,” a tall woman with long, luscious black hair winks at her before ushering minhyuk inside. “we have different kinds of hybrids, all remarkable choices to be the perfect companion or partner!”

minhyuk thinks he should ask for her to elaborate, but then his talk with hyunwoo and hoseok a week ago resurfaces in his mind and he thinks that’s enough at the moment. he thinks of another question in its place.

“is there any, uh, breed of hybrid that’s ideal for first time owners?”

“first time owners usually go for common hybrid breeds such as dogs, cats, and rabbits. but we’ve also had customers who were more adventurous with their choices so i guess it’s really how you connect with them at first chance.”

soyou lets minhyuk get to know each hybrid the store currently has, and while minhyuk was initially overwhelmed with everything today, it’s no surprise that he warms up to the different hybrids. the hybrids would also get slightly attached to him as well, sitting in hopes that he will come back for them. if minhyuk could, he would adopt all of them, but sadly he doesn’t have the luxury of money and space.

just as he is about to finalize his choice of adopting a fox hybrid—the silver, pointy ears contrasting his black hair and curious, upturned eyes fascinated minhyuk the most—soyou brings him at the last room. she has this pensive look on her face before turning back to minhyuk.

“our last hybrid is a cat hybrid, we call him hyungwon. please don’t be offended when it looks like he’s ignoring you. he’s just very shy around strangers.”

when soyou opens the door, minhyuk makes sure his steps were quiet as he takes the woman’s words to heart. only when minhyuk pauses at the middle of the small room did the hybrid sitting on his bed notice his presence, charcoal black ears flickering before dark hazel eyes lands on his tall figure.

minhyuk stills under the hybrid’s calculating gaze, staying quiet compared to the times he met the other hybrids. he will admit, the look he’s receiving is intimidating him, but he catches the sudden shift in the other’s eyes from daunting to indifferent. with one final glimpse, the hybrid goes back to his book.

during the whole interaction, soyou explains in a whisper a little more about hyungwon behind minhyuk’s back. the cat hybrid was rescued off the streets a few months ago and the women nurtured him back to health. she describes hyungwon’s happiest day as the day he got adopted by a woman one month ago. and his saddest day when the same woman brought him back by the end of the same month.

minhyuk’s heart breaks at the story; it twinges in pity when she also explains that hyungwon changed after he came back, gone was his playfulness and affectionate disposition.

 _it’s not fair,_ minhyuk pouts, _no one should be abandoned._ “i’ll take him.”

both soyou and hyungwon stare at him at the same time, one in surprise and the other in mild interest.

but soyou recovers quickly, flashing him a warm smile before asking him to follow her back to the front desk and finalize the purchase and the adoption papers.

the dark blue-haired male grins excitedly, eyes lingering on hyunwon’s frame for a moment before he closes the door behind him.

he misses how hyungwon’s ears slightly droop down, tail wrapping around his waist in comfort.

 

*******

 

“welcome to your new home, hyungwon!”

just as minhyuk expected, he gets silence as a response. but his enthusiasm doesn’t waver.

it’s a little after lunch time when minhyuk was finally allowed to bring the subdued hybrid back to his apartment. the process wasn’t all that tedious; minhyuk just received a few more reminders about owning a hybrid and all four women coaxed hyungwon out of his room to formally meet his new owner.

minhyuk made sure not to show any disappointment when hyungwon didn’t react to the news, all the more when the hybrid not so discreetly pulled his hand away when minhyuk tried to take it in his own. but he understands why, and he’s more than willing to be patient for the cat hybrid to be comfortable on his own time.

for now, watching hyungwon stand in the middle of his small living room and just taking in his new surroundings, is a good start in minhyuk’s eyes.

 

*******

 

kihyun sips from his morning tea, hip leaning on minhyuk’s desk. “so, you got a cat hybrid?”

“yep, and don’t you have a job to do?”

“which one: to edit photos or to annoy you?”

minhyuk rests his back on his chair and places his chin on his hand propped up by his elbow. “beats me, but i know you’re hardly any good at either one.”

a snicker is heard from a few tables away.

“no one asked for your opinion, hyunwoo!”

“and i don’t need you to ask for my opinion to give it, kihyun!” he hollers back.

in a corner of minhyuk’s desk, three little post-its are secured on it; one blue, one yellow, and one pink. minhyuk scribbles a line on the yellow post it before doing the same on the blue one. the tally of lines on hyunwoo’s blue one almost matches minhyuk’s yellow one, just a measly three strokes behind.

and much to minhyuk’s distaste, the pink note representing kihyun is leading in their little game.

“before i was so rudely interrupted,” kihyun takes a seat on the wooden surface, “we were talking about your hybrid.”

“yeah, all seven words of it. what about my hybrid?”

kihyun drinks from his mug again, purposely sounding out an obnoxious slurp.

“use your words, ki.” minhyuk sits upright once more, hands preoccupied again with editing his photo set that’s due at the end of the week.

“companion or partner?”

 _ah, there it is._ “companion, you perverted ass.”

“hey, i wouldn’t judge. human-hybrid relationships are perfectly acceptable.”

“that’s what your boyfriend said, too. it was him subconsciously telling me that he’s threatened by changkyun.”

“he did not.” kihyun scoffs, but his eyes flicker in worry for a split second.

minhyuk draws a triumphant line for his post-it, smirking.

“what’s its name?”

“hyungwon, his name is hyungwon.”

“you know, i never pegged you for a cat hybrid type of guy. i thought you’d get a hybrid similar to yourself, like a snake.”

the dark blue-haired male squints his eyes, masking the confusion by reacting to an overexposed picture. “is there such a thing as a snake hybrid?”

kihyun wordlessly reaches for minhyuk’s pen and updates his own score without saying anything, the nerve of this guy— “yeah, if you were one.”

minhyuk thinks of ripping the pink post-it when kihyun isn’t paying attention. he mentally notes the act and saves it for another day.

“so why hyungwon?”

“he seems like—he is a sweet hybrid.” minhyuk corrects himself.

of course, kihyun disregards the correction. “seems like?”

minhyuk saves his edited photo set twice before meeting kihyun’s curious gaze. “he’s a little on the quiet side, ki. the only thing i know about him is that he was a street hybrid and that he got adopted once but was returned to the shop before i got him.”

kihyun frowns as he lowers his mug to rest on his lap. “that’s sounds awful, min. poor hybrid.”

minhyuk runs a tired hand through his hair. “you know he hasn’t said a word to me?”

“no offense, and i truly mean that, but how are you gonna take care of a hybrid who won’t talk to you?”

“i don’t know either,” minhyuk lowers his eyes, staring at an insignificant speck on his shoe, “but i do know that he deserves to live a good, loving life. and i’ll do my best to give him that.”

minhyuk jumps in his seat when his pink-haired friend leans over, gives his shoulder a comforting pat, and sends him an encouraging grin.

to a certain extent, the action calms minhyuk and he’s a little grateful. _maybe i’ll spare his post-it._

“your split-toning obsession has no chance against my solid, monochromatic color editing.”

_on second thought…_

 

*******

 

recalling his little pep talk, for lack of a better term, with kihyun, minhyuk intricately plans different ways for him to get closer to hyungwon. the hybrid has been living with him for quite a long time now and the lack of progress for their companionship saddens the dark blue-haired male.

his patience isn’t wearing thin, far from it actually. but minhyuk can’t help but want to make things a little easier for hyungwon adapting to a new home by putting in a little more effort, too.

for a number of weeks, minhyuk was able to observe hyungwon and his habits. the hybrid’s steps are ghostly, surprising minhyuk every so often when he notices hyungwon’s presence whenever he thought he was alone in a room.

he also learns that hyungwon wants to do everything by himself. one day minhyuk asked if hyungwon wanted to eat a snack, to which the hybrid just stood up from his spot from an armchair adjacent to where minhyuk was sitting and walked towards the kitchen. minhyuk turned his head and found hyungwon scavenging through the cabinets until he found something he liked. minhyuk sulked from the couch, thinking that hyungwon went through unnecessary stress just from his question.

hyungwon is an independent hybrid, and while minhyuk has no problem with that, he wants to at least bond with his hybrid every once in a while; it’s near impossible when hyungwon doesn’t acknowledge his owner’s existence for more than three seconds.

minhyuk needs time that lasts for more than three seconds. but thank the heavens and his lucky stars, the universe hears of his prayers.

he gets an email from his boss saying that he has earned a week off from work because kihyun got assigned to go to japan to cover for a tourist spread for their magazine. they would be exerting all efforts for this spread so minhyuk is given time off for a while.

minhyuk eyes the words in delight before he sets his plans in motion.

 

*******

 

“hyungwon?” minhyuk looks around his apartment in one late afternoon, eyes forming into crescents when they land on a mop of black hair in the living room. “there you are!”

the hybrid rests his chin on top of the couch pillow in his arms, blinking sleepily.

“let’s go out! i heard it’s a nice night to visit the food park a few blocks from here.”

minhyuk tries to placate his hybrid when the other’s usually neutral gaze became more alert at the suggestion.

“it’ll be fun, i promise! there’ll be all kinds of amazing food there!”

hyungwon’s ears twitch at the slight plea in his owner’s voice. for minhyuk, that’s as good as an affirmative he will ever get from his hybrid.

an hour later, they find themselves by the apartment’s front door all bundled up in their thick, warm clothes. hyungwon is adorned in an all-black ensemble: a pullover, long coat, and jeans. when minhyuk finishes adjusting a navy-blue parka over his sunshine yellow turtleneck, he quickly reaches over and throws a fluffy, white scarf around his hybrid’s neck. he thinks it’s cute when hyungwon stills on his spot as minhyuk tucks the piece of warmth in place before leaving home.

the night is going good so far, the distinct smell of street delicacies fills the cool breeze passing through the endless stretch of the food park. minhyuk has already purchased way too much food that’s enough to ruin his appetite for dinner later and doesn’t hesitate to share with hyungwon, who wordlessly eats everything that is offered to him.

minhyuk catches hyungwon eyeing something far off from where they’re standing. “is there something you would like to get?”

hyungwon glances at his owner before landing his eyes at a particular snack.

placing a hand behind his back, minhyuk brings hyungwon to a stall that sells delicious-smelling eomuk. they stand at the edge of the stall as they wait for their order, minhyuk smiles with both pride and fondness at his hybrid.

hyungwon eyes slightly widen in awe, watching the food getting prepared in front of them. it’s a tiny, baby step of progress but minhyuk believes that he overcame a big obstacle and he can’t wait to do it again.

‘again’ comes faster than expected when minhyuk feels hyungwon lean against him. excitement starts to grow in minhyuk’s heart, but it never pushes through when he realizes at how stiff the hybrid’s posture is next to him.

minhyuk places a careful hand on hyungwon’s elbow. “what’s the matter?”

the hybrid’s eyes are still in its beady state, but fear is instilled in them as his pupils dart to everywhere.

minhyuk furrows his eyebrows together, figuring out the sudden change of emotion. and then it clicks: they were now enclosed by a massive, hungry crowd and hyungwon was being pushed against him as customers try to come closer to the front of the stall.

forgoing the eomuk, minhyuk prioritizes his hybrid’s safety and leads him away from the people, coming back from where they came from. minhyuk eyes hyungwon warily, their legs moving quickly despite how rigid the hybrid is. the poor creature probably got agitated from the number of people, and it pains minhyuk that hyungwon once again chose to stay silent instead of speaking up.

then again, maybe it was minhyuk’s fault that he didn’t notice the hybrid’s distress sooner.

before they know it, the orange fluorescent lights and loud chatter from the food park fades behind them. minhyuk sighs and whispers a heartfelt apology to hyungwon as they make their way back home, the moon and stars above luminous over their heads.

minhyuk keeps an eye on how hyungwon visibly relaxes but the neutral look in his eyes appears once again. and like always, hyungwon just stares at whatever’s in front of him, ears flat on his hair and tail swaying idly.

the older male sighs for a second time. _back to square one, i guess._

*******

first plan didn’t work out so well, but lee minhyuk is not known to be a quitter.

minhyuk successfully drags hyungwon out yet again the morning two days after the disastrous food park bonding time, not minding the strenuous work it was for him to cajole the hybrid to roll out of his bed and get him ready for the day.

he recognizes that his hybrid is obsessed with anything and everything that’s black; hyungwon releases his grip on his bed frame’s headboard as minhyuk lays out a black sweater and matching jacket with asymmetrical silver zippers for him to wear.

minhyuk is daring enough to giggle at hyungwon’s deadpan stare when they arrive at their destination: an indoor ice rink. at least hyungwon didn’t look bored at the idea so minhyuk counts this as a small victory.

after paying for their entrance, helping hyungwon lace up his ice skates, and cheekily booping his nose, minhyuk guides his hybrid and his awkward, long limbs from the prep area and onto the ice.

the vision of hyungwon on ice is probably the most hilarious thing minhyuk has ever witnessed; it even beats out the time he tricked a drunk kihyun to self-record himself on minhyuk’s phone seductively dancing to “trouble maker” at their company’s christmas party last year. hoseok reprimanded minhyuk for the act, but secretly asked for a copy of the video an hour later.

kihyun’s body waves are no match for hyungwon’s flailing arms and legs when his skates touch the ice.

minhyuk is far from being a professional skater, but his childhood days proved to be helpful today as he can balance and skate well while supporting the hybrid. he reaches out and taps hyungwon’s nose again when it turned red under the cold atmosphere.

it was all fun and games until minhyuk absentmindedly navigates them to the other end of the rink. the moment minhyuk’s back softly bumps the translucent, plastic barricade by accident, hyungwon attaches himself onto the metal railing underneath it.

“do you plan on staying there for the rest of the day?” minhyuk jokes, gliding a little so he stands in front of the cat hybrid.

hyungwon braces his arms further on the railing while his legs almost buckle underneath his weight, eyes not leaving his owner’s.

“i guess you’re not having that much fun, huh?”

the hybrid tilts his head, dark hazel eyes portraying a silent but deadly look that minhyuk easily reads as _what do you think?_

“right, right,” minhyuk bites his lip uneasily, rubbing his neck in embarrassment, “i bet all you wanna do is jump back into bed, right?”

at the corner of his eye, hyungwon’s tail is extended as if it’s preparing itself to hit minhyuk anytime now. the older flinches at the sight, lifting his hands in defeat as he oversees hyungwon struggling to make his way back to other end of the rink with the help of whatever strength he has in his arms and his new best friend: the reliable metal railing.

both of them ignore the giggles from the couples, children, and hybrids skating next to them; minhyuk deep in thought trying to determine if hyungwon hates him more than the first time he took him out. he missed the discomfort his hybrid was going through because he himself was too into the activity, having fun while his hybrid was experiencing anything but that. _will he even let me be near him ever again after this?_

his internal battle resolves a bit when he offers his hand to hyungwon as a reflex and the hybrid takes it, using the extra leverage to help his shaky legs step from the ice and onto the dry floor.

the corner of minhyuk’s lips quirk up, maybe not all hope is lost.

 

*******

 

now, minhyuk is _positive_ this night out with hyungwon would go well. as the saying goes, _third time’s the charm._

kihyun returned from his japan work trip and hoseok thinks it’s a splendid idea to invite their friends out for a karaoke night as a small welcome back party. minhyuk readily agrees, excited that hyungwon gets to tag along and meet his closest friends along with their hybrids, too.

the karaoke room hoseok rents for the night is small and intimate, passably fitting all seven of them in the one long couch available. this is the most physical contact minhyuk has ever shared with hyungwon as the hybrid is squished to his side, on the verge of sitting on his lap, actually.

naturally, hyungwon looks around the room while minhyuk looks at him. he gets a little more amused when the hybrid’s gaze concentrates on the rays of green and red lights that flash across the walls and ceilings.

 _maybe tonight’s the night._ minhyuk grins, hoping for the best as the night goes on.

after several rounds of pork and beef plates and the wave of soju bottles were delivered to their room, minhyuk thinks back to his thoughts at the beginning and groans internally because _okay, tonight is definitely not the night._

he watches the mess he calls his friends from his seat at the corner of the couch. he gawks helplessly at a drunk kihyun who is belting out the lyrics of ballads that don’t even call for powerful vocals, a shirtless hoseok who’s whipping his shirt around as a show of support for his boyfriend, a tipsy hyunwoo who is multitasking between harmonizing with kihyun and dancing wildly in contrast to the slow melody playing, and the two hybrids changkyun and jooheon huddled together—still sober, thank god—and hyping their owners at the top of their lungs, spewing out multiple “let’s get it!” and “come on!” at their way.

it’s doesn’t shock minhyuk when hyungwon is staring at them with a guise that made him look like he was scared for his life. and honestly? minhyuk is not far from to feeling the same.

the night ends up as another bust for minhyuk and all he wants to do is trap hyungwon in a blanket and hug him until he is forgiven. he wants to try, he really does. but with the way hyungwon drags his feet toward his room and shutting his door for the night, minhyuk retires to his own room with a heavy heart.

though their rooms are just across from each other, minhyuk feels that gap between him and his hybrid has grown farther and farther apart.

 

*******

 

minhyuk’s bad luck continues to snowball from there when he receives news from his boss. it seems that it was his turn to take a work trip for a work assignment. this time, his company arranged and prepared a flight for him to hong kong, departing in two days.

it’s not bad of a distance, minhyuk is somewhat thankful that he’s not going half way around the world, but he’s still stressed at the idea that he’s going to leave hyungwon for a week after the rocky one they had before.

he mulls over the idea of leaving him at hoseok and kihyun’s place but dismisses the option. if hyungwon is uncomfortable with him, what more if he spends a whole week with people he only met once?

minhyuk sighs dejectedly, throwing an arm over his eyes as he ponders over other possible options for his hybrid. but a thought constantly pops up in his mind: _will he even miss me when i’m gone?_

he lifts himself from the couch and walks over to his kitchen, suddenly parched from all the thinking he’s been doing for the past hour.

as he prepares his drink, minhyuk reminisces about the day he decided to adopt hyungwon. by no means is he unhappy or regretful about getting the cat hybrid, because even if they’re not as close as he wanted to be, he is still fond over his passive hybrid. he’s thinking about hyungwon’s side of it all; maybe the hybrid feels unfortunate with him as an owner or he’s miserable for being taken away from the four women he held so dear in his heart.

minhyuk contemplates the idea of returning hyungwon for the sake of his happiness but shakes his head aggressively; he doesn’t want to be like that evil woman who abandoned hyungwon—who gave up a amazing, lovable hybrid.

no, he will not quit on hyungwon. and he hopes hyungwon won’t ever quit on him.

minhyuk purses his lips, thinking of what can he do to make sure he doesn’t leave hyungwon on not-so-great terms for his work trip. he immediately writes off any idea that involves going outside, seeing as it’s the reason why hyungwon is extra ignorant of him now.

maybe he can give him a small gift? something to show how sorry he is for taking him out when the hybrid probably just wants to spend a quality bum day at home.

but what can he get hyungwon? he barely knows anything about his hybrid, much less about his interests and hobbies. he can’t just waltz into the hybrid’s room right now and ask about them since hyungwon would probably just be in bed taking his afternoon nap. the situation isn’t too far from the first time minhyuk met the cat hybrid, hyungwon on his bed with a concentrated face buried in his—

minhyuk slams a hand near the sink, overlooking the stinging sensation spreading on his palm. he dashes towards his room to grab his wallet before sprinting out of the apartment.

 

*******

 

minhyuk knocks twice on hyungwon’s door. he knows he’s not going to get any response, but he was raised to be a polite, courteous boy by his parents. and just like what his parents taught him, he waits for a few seconds before letting himself enter.

he chuckles affectionately the moment his eyes land on hyungwon, his onyx locks defying gravity while only one cat ear is upright. he patiently stays by the door, waiting for the hybrid to wipe as much sleep off his eyes before sauntering up to his bed.

minhyuk sits on the side opposite where hyungwon previously laid, placing a large paper bag between them.

“did you have a good nap?”

hyungwon, in a lethargic daze, nods before cracking the faintest smile on his plush lips.

minhyuk doesn’t hesitate to grin back, “that’s nice to hear. i got you something while you were sleeping,” he motions his head towards the package on the bed.

the hybrid just blinks thrice as he finally takes notice of what his owner brought him.

minhyuk takes it upon himself to bring out the contents for hyungwon, laying the items in front of them.

“i’m leaving for a work assignment on monday and i won’t be back until next week. so i bought you something to pass the time while i’m gone? consider it also as an apology, for uh, last week.”

hyungwon’s gaze on minhyuk doesn’t falter for a while. just like the first time, minhyuk shifts under his hybrid’s stare, a little nervous that hyungwon has yet to take notice of his peace offering.

but when he does, minhyuk’s heart melts when hyungwon skims his fingertips run over the engraved titles on the hard-bound covers of the different books. minhyuk made sure to buy exactly seven, ranging from various genres so that hyungwon can have a great, diverse reading experience every day.

“well, i’ll leave you to it. i’m gonna go down and make dinner for us, alright?” minhyuk threads his fingers through hyungwon’s hair, taming it as much as he could and caressing one of the hybrid’s ears soon after.

just when minhyuk has a foot out the door, _it happens._

“thank you for the books, minhyuk hyung, i’ll read them well.”

 

*******

 

minhyuk is already awake and ready to go at the brink of dawn. he goes through his check list of necessities printed out on a few pieces of paper—the same list kihyun used for his trip, god bless him for having a neurotic best friend—while looking at his two suitcases and his carry-on backpack.

once he’s done, he checks his phone every now and then, waiting for the arrival of the company driver to take him to the airport. he quickly types out an update for his boss but fails to send it when he hears a door opening behind him.

minhyuk spins around, eyes widening at the hardly awake hyungwon who’s making his way down the stairs with wobbly steps.

“hyungwon? why are you awake?” minhyuk frantically asks, hands shooting out to steady his hybrid by the waist when he reaches the end.

hyungwon spills incoherent words from his mouth. minhyuk is only able to decipher a few of them, undeterred by the hybrid’s croaky, exhausted voice.

“you… you wanted to see me off?”

hyungwon nods and the move sends his head falling straight down to minhyuk’s shoulder.

minhyuk is quick to catch the hybrid’s weight, arms now fully around the other’s torso. “hyungwon, you didn’t have to wake up so early for me. i know how much you love your sleep.”

the hybrid shakes his head stubbornly as he wraps his own arms around minhyuk’s shoulders, his sweater paws patting down the ends of his owner’s midnight blue tresses.

minhyuk freezes. this is the first time hyungwon is openly affectionate with him. truthfully, he is stunned on his feet, but his arms move on its own as they hug the hybrid tighter to him.

“hyung,” hyungwon shifts and hooks his chin over minhyuk’s shoulder, whispering with a voice still laced with drowsiness, “take care, okay?”

minhyuk’s ear tingles under hyungwon’s breath, not used to hearing his hybrid’s voice. “i will, and you, too. i told hoseok and kihyun to check up on you every once and a while, so don’t give them too much trouble, okay?”

“you should’ve told them not to give me trouble, hyung.”

_was that… an actual joke? yes, progress!_

hyungwon takes a step a back and stares at minhyuk with a glint in his hazel eyes despite the sleepiness lurking among them.

it baffles minhyuk to see the _lightness_ in the hybrid’s eyes, but he adores the sight nonetheless. it makes hyungwon look much more innocent than he already is, all kinds of softness emanating from the way his ears bow down in sleepiness to how his oversized sweater engulfs his lanky body.

minhyuk is going to miss hyungwon a lot, especially now that hyungwon is starting to come out of his shell. he cups the other’s puffy cheek with his hand and runs a loving thumb over it, smiling a little more when hyungwon nuzzles into his touch and his sweater paw coming up to hold onto minhyuk’s wrist.

they stay in the comfortable silence for a few minutes until minhyuk senses the vibration of his phone in his pocket—he missed the first two calls, or blatantly ignored it in favor of spending more time with hyungwon. hugging his hybrid one last time, minhyuk scurries out the door with his luggage behind him.

minhyuk waves from the front seat of the car, eyes bright when he sees hyungwon leaning by the door of the apartment and sending a little wave of his own.

minhyuk only stops when his hybrid is out of view, and he’s already looking forward to the day he’ll be back home.

 

*******

 

minhyuk’s first words when hyungwon welcomes him back home with a hug aren’t about asking the hybrid how he was, if hoseok and kihyun visited him like they promised, not even about how much minhyuk missed him for the whole week.

alternatively, his first words are: “are you wearing my sweater?”

hyungwon lets out a kittenish smile, bashful as he plays with the hem of minhyuk’s forest green sweater.

“it looks good on you. you can keep it, if you like?”

the hybrid’s smile broadens by a fraction and minhyuk internally coos.

minhyuk follows hyungwon into the living room, opting to leave his bags by the door to deal with later. he plops down with a tired sigh on the arm chair, fatigued from the work-heavy trip and flight. hyungwon sits by the end of the couch near him, legs folded under his weight.

“hyung, i finished all the books you gave me.”

minhyuk’s eyes flutter open, giddiness swelling in his stomach when hyungwon finally starts a conversation with him. “yeah? how were they?”

“they were all great.” hyungwon nods, tail swishing behind him, “all six of them.”

“six? i gave you seven, though.” minhyuk raises an eyebrow.

a tint of pink appears on the hybrid’s cheeks as he picks on his tail with his fingertips. “you bought a horror one.”

minhyuk tilts his head, still puzzled.

“i don’t… read horror. it kinda disgusts me.” hyungwon confesses, his voice getting softer.

minhyuk picks up his head. “oh, i’m sorry, hyungwon. i didn’t know.”

hyungwon clears his throat, not dwelling on that as his eyes now focus on a corner of the room. “i also finished reading the books two days after you left.”

“that fast? what did you for the rest of the week?”

“sleep?” hyungwon grins sheepishly.

minhyuk laughs, not surprised at the revelation. “you sure love your reading and sleeping, don’t you?”

hyungwon purrs in agreement, crossing his arms over the armrest and laying his head down over them. he tilts his head enough to keep the eye contact between him and minhyuk, eyes glimmering in content.

minhyuk has never felt happier than seeing and talking to hyungwon like this. hyungwon is finally opening up to him. granted, it’s just bits and pieces of info and brushes of physical contact, but he’s more than satisfied to receive them. his patience defied time and the odds; hyungwon is starting to trust him more.

the wallet that suffered in his hong kong trip and his weary eyes scream at minhyuk internally when he asks, “do you wanna go out and get more books?”

hyungwon’s ears perk up as he breaks into a full grin. “really, hyung?”

minhyuk couldn’t contain the soft gasp he does, actually placing a discreet hand on his heart. _my hybrid is the cutest thing in the world and i will fight anyone who says otherwise._

that’s how minhyuk is easily convinced to buy every book hyungwon had heart eyes for in the book store near his workplace. flattery won’t get you everywhere with minhyuk, but maybe hyungwon’s unique charm can.

 

*******

 

there is a domestic shift in the air of minhyuk’s apartment.

it pleases minhyuk to the moon and back, hyungwon being a little chattier with him, even a tad bit touchier during the weekends when minhyuk isn’t whisked off to another photography assignment.

his heart does this extra little beat whenever he gets to know more about hyungwon, and the snickers that follow when it explains certain things since hyungwon started living with him.

hyungwon tells him that other than reading, he loves drawing every now and then, doodling the characters he reads from his books. it’s the reason why minhyuk keeps finding his pens and pencils at the most random places and why his stash of paper rapidly decreases in number when he needs to print sample and test shots.

the hybrid also has a great interest in minhyuk’s pictures, from the published ones to the personal ones that are framed on his apartment’s walls. it explains why minhyuk’s copies of his company’s magazines are scattered on his coffee table and the ones who he thought went missing are apparently hiding under one of hyungwon’s pillows in his room.

and minhyuk’s favorite discovery? hyungwon developing an attachment over his sweaters. minhyuk doesn’t mind at all, how most of his sweaters fit just right on the hybrid’s body since he invests in billowy, comfy ones. he just reminds the hybrid to take only from a specific pile from his closet after he caught hyungwon wearing his white, ralph lauren sweater _while_ he had chocolate ice cream in his hands.

minhyuk loves hyungwon a lot, but facts are facts when they say that his ralph lauren sweater costs a whole lot more than hyungwon’s life and adoption papers.

during one chilly month, another domestic shift occurs.

the snowy weather allows minhyuk to work more at home than the office. that is, if he can find the productivity he needs when—

“yes, hyungwon, do you need something?” minhyuk asks, a playful tone in his words.

“i’m just watching you work, hyung.”

a laugh escapes minhyuk’s lips when hyungwon fiddles with one of his hands. hyungwon’s other arm clings to minhyuk’s as he rests his head on his shoulder.

“i need to edit these pictures with both hands, hyungwon.” minhyuk states but squeezes his hybrid’s hand nevertheless, accustomed to one of hyungwon’s many loving tendencies.

“you’ll manage.”

“what am i gonna do with you, wonnie?” minhyuk sighs in mock annoyance, slipping the nickname he’s bestowed upon his hybrid.

“pay attention to me!” hyungwon whines, maneuvering the top half of his body so that it drapes over minhyuk’s chest.

“you’re gonna shove the laptop off my lap, wonnie!”

“who do you love more, your _precious hybrid_ or something for work?”

by now minhyuk’s treasured device is teetering on his knees, leaving no choice but to give up. “let me just keep my laptop—”

with his feline reflexes, hyungwon uses his tail to steady the laptop, shutting it close with a gentle force. twisting about, he takes the laptop in his hands before placing it one the coffee table with the stretch of his arms.

“what has gotten into you?” the older complains but his amused tone is thoroughly evident.

hyungwon says nothing, only scrambling onto his owner’s lap and purring in satisfaction when minhyuk embraces him with his warmth.

“i just miss you, hyung.”

“but i barely leave the house? especially when it started to snow.”

“but you snob me for _work.”_ hyungwon pouts up at minhyuk’s face.

“wonnie, i don’t snob you, and i work so that i can earn for our living—”

hyungwon fists minhyuk’s ocean blue hoodie, bottom lip quivering.

“don’t look at me like that!” minhyuk carps, burying his face in hyungwon’s—rather, his—black, wool sweater. “look, i’m cuddling you now. this is what you want, right?”

the hybrid nudges minhyuk’s head with his own, exhaling little mewls.

when minhyuk lifts his head, the words on his lips die down when hyungwon delicately nuzzles his cheek with his own. a breath hitches in mihyuk’s throat as hyungwon turns his head so that his nose and lips smooth along his skin.

suddenly, minhyuk feels it.

the way he feels a burning impression creep up his neck, the way his heart hammers against his chest, the way his breath is currently shallowing out, the way he inclines his face more into hyungwon’s because it just feels _wonderful_ to do so.

the way hyungwon’s hand clasps onto his and thinks, _i never want to let him go._

the past few weeks, there was a domestic shift. minhyuk realizes another shift, albeit a little delayed: his feelings for his hybrid.

 

*******

 

_something’s not right._

it’s the first thing minhyuk thinks of the moment he gets home, noticing the absence of his hybrid at first glance. hyungwon isn’t on his usual spot on the couch with his books, nor is he by the island counter in the kitchen with an empty plate.

panic travels up in minhyuk’s back, thinking that something bad happened to hyungwon or _worse_ , someone took hyungwon from his apartment while he was on assignment. his heart rate increases even more when he hears questionable noises coming from his room. seizing the nearest item for self-defense—the pair of shoes he was wearing just a second ago, believing that with the right aim he can knock someone out—he inches closer and closer to his room.

just as minhyuk halts in front of the door, the sounds became stronger and clearer. with a brave face, he turns the knob and opens the door just enough for him to peek inside. his shaky pupils examine as much as he can from his room: his thick, ruffled duvet shoved at one side, articles of clothing scattered on the floor, and a messy mop of black by his pillows.

his eyebrows shoot up and disappear behind his fringe. _i_ know _that messy mop of black._

he opens the door a little more, creaking in its wake. “wonnie?”

a whimper echoes from the middle of his bed and minhyuk’s fear instantly became concern. he takes a few steps inside, peering over the mess to see his hybrid. “hyungwon, is everything oka—”

minhyuk’s jaw drops as fast as his feet takes him out of his room, unapologetically slamming it behind it before resting his back on it with a thump, his shoes thrown at a distance.

he scrambles for his phone to call the one person that can explain what he just saw.

“hey, what’s up, min—”

“hoseok, why is hyungwon moaning in my bed whilst naked?” he whispers loudly.

silence.

“steamy.”

a string of curses leaves minhyuk’s mouth, not in the mood for jokes when he feels like his soul is gradually leaving his body.

“alright, i’m sorry,” hoseok chuckles over the receiver, “wanna tell me what happened?”

“i came home to weird noises in my room so of course i checked it out.”

“you’d be dead in a horror movie, but go on.”

minhyuk tries to not take offense for he had bigger matters to focus on. “and i saw hyungwon on my bed… naked.”

“yeah, i got that. anything else?”

minhyuk digs deep in his mind for more information, but feels his cheeks instantly grow red when he remembers hyungwon’s _lower region_ for a split second before giving an answer. “well he looked like he was in pain, he kept groaning and whimpering. oh, he was sweating a lot, too?”

“sounds like your cat hybrid is in heat.”

minhyuk gulps nervously. “i-in heat?”

“just give him suppressants once a day for five days and he should be fine.”

the words ring in his ears as if it was something of importance he should know but forgot about, letting minhyuk feel the presence of dread wash over him yet again.

“…you did buy suppressants for hyungwon, right?” hoseok asks in a tired voice.

 

*******

 

_“thank you for adopting hyungwon today! would you like to purchase suppressants for your hybrid, mr. lee?”_

_“suppressants? what for?”_

_“well, if your hybrid doesn’t have a mate yet when he goes into heat, he can take suppressants instead to ease him.”_

_“do i need them now?”_

_“well, hyungwon just finished a heat cycle so he might not experience one for quite a while.”_

_“oh, i’ll just buy them next time. thank you, dasom!”_

*******

yeah, it really was something of importance he _already_ knew but completely forgot about.

“funny story, actually…” minhyuk trails off.

“minhyuk, you had _one job—”_

“i’m sorry! i forgot to go back for them!”

“why didn’t you buy on the day that you got him—nevermind, is there any chance you can go out and buy some now?”

“i don’t know, i’m not comfortable leaving hyungwon like this.” on cue, minhyuk picks up a particularly loud moan behind him and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head at how _sinful_ it was.

“what about kihyun? hyunwoo?”

“still working, i finished earlier than them today.” minhyuk mumbles, trying to even out his breath.

“well, i can’t help since i’m also at work and my schedule is jam-packed today.”

“what can i do, hoseok?”

“i guess there’s only one way. you need to help him out.”

something plummets to the pit of minhyuk’s stomach. “i’m not sure what you mean.”

“you know exactly what i mean, don’t lie.”

_damn it, i tried._

“it’s perfectly normal for humans to help out their hybrids when they’re in heat.”

“what, like you and kihyun have done for changkyun?” he momentarily shudders at the mental image he gives himself.

“no, because changkyun has his _suppressants_ since he doesn’t have a mate yet.”

“ouch, no need to rub it in.”

“well, you need to rub something if you wanna make hyungwon feel better.”

minhyuk chokes on air from hoseok’s words despite the dead serious tone in his voice. “are you sure about this—”

“it’ll be fine, do it. for hyungwon.” hoseok cuts minhyuk off before ending the call.

minhyuk pulls his phone away and stares at it incredulously, not really believing that he had _that_ conversation with the blond veterinarian. another groan pulls mihyuk out of his staring game with his device, gathering enough of his thoughts to put it back in his pocket. leaning his head back against the door, he attempts to mentally prepare himself to face and take care of his poor hyungwon.

his poor _,_ naked but _beautiful_ hyungwon.

letting a million chills run down his spine—with minhyuk perfectly aware that it was out of anxiety and _something else_ —he turns back around and enters his room once more, closing the door and locking it just in case.

minhyuk trains his gaze on hyungwon’s face and frowns at what he sees. hyungwon’s eyebrows are crumpled together, eyes shut tight, and his plump lips parted slightly as desperate breaths go in and out.

he immediately rushes to the hybrid’s side, kneeling on the floor as he carefully maneuvers the other’s body to face him. hyungwon curls to his side as an impulse and lets out a few whimpers at his owner’s touch, making minhyuk place a comforting hand to the hybrid’s scorching hot cheek.

“hyung,” the hybrid murmurs, voice hoarse and deep, “it-it hurts.”

panic bubbles in minhyuk’s heart again as he leans closer. “what hurts, wonnie?”

“everything… so hot… painful…”

minhyuk’s nerves are immediately replaced with an overwhelming need to just take care of his hybrid. he couldn’t handle the way hyungwon is struggling right now, and he’s willing to do whatever it takes to help. and as soon as possible.

minhyuk cards his hand through hyungwon’s black tresses, fingers grazing over one of his cat ears. “what do you want me to do, wonnie? you can tell me.”

hyungwon tucks into himself more as he chokes out a sob, his black tail him going crazy behind him. the movement causes minhyuk to sit on the bed, scooting as close to hyungwon as he can as an attempt to pacify him. hyungwon’s tail instantly curls around minhyuk’s torso and pulls him forward with such force that minhyuk barely catches his own weight with his hands on either side of hyungwon’s head.

minhyuk’s heart is beating at an alarming rate at this point. but he feels it stop faster than the speed of light when he stares at hyungwon’s near black pupils, hue entirely different from the dark hazel minhyuk is used to.

with a hand creeping behind minhyuk’s head and what minhyuk could make out as the tiniest hint of a smile, hyungwon guides his owner’s mouth onto his desperate ones.

minhyuk almost jerks back at the boldness of his hybrid, even more so when hyungwon liberates a moan so sensual that it sends blood straight to his manhood.

but the kiss…

it awakens something more in minhyuk, a carnal need to fulfill every single one of hyungwon’s needs. an intense longing to know every inch, every crevice on hyungwon’s body. a thirst for hyungwon’s every moan, whine, and purr.

it’s hyungwon who is in dire need of a release, but it’s minhyuk who’s getting drunk in his hybrid’s intoxicating licks and nips.

minhyuk pulls away breathless from hyungwon and changes their position, gripping the other’s legs to wrap around his waist to cut off hyungwon’s cry of protest and turn it into a sigh of relief instead. minhyuk dives back in and presses his tongue flat on hyungwon’s neck, trailing one long strip along the expanse of skin. the aggressive tug on his dark blue hair has him moaning quietly, slightly sinking his teeth on hyungwon’s flesh coated in sweat before nurturing it with his wet muscle. minhyuk does it again an inch lower from where he was, determined to decorate his hybrid’s skin in reds, purples and blues.

“minhyuk hyung,” the hybrid sighs after minhyuk leaves the nth mark on his neck, “still… still hot.”

minhyuk captures hyungwon’s lips in another bruising kiss, noses bumping and teeth clashing that just adds to the heat between them. his hands roam up and down hyungwon’s lithe body and the hybrid squirms in excitement.

hyungwon’s hands tug on minhyuk again, this time gripping on his expensive, cream-colored sweater. minhyuk gets the message and allows the hybrid to pull the offending material off his body along with his crisp, collared shirt, not giving a single care in the world when they’re unceremoniously thrown on the floor.

minhyuk lets hyungwon’s hands wander around his body, little shivers here and there when the hybrid presses his nails a little deeper in some places. all the while minhyuk watches hyungwon, watches how the hybrid’s eyes burn with desire, how he darts his tongue out to run over his already swollen lips, how his unruly locks cling onto his forehead and to the sides of his alluring visage.

hyungwon, in a word, is exquisite—simply, utterly delicious.

minhyuk suddenly feels a tickling sensation going up, down, and all around his bare back. he realizes that hyungwon’s tail is caressing him, trying to get him to pay attention to the hybrid underneath him.

“yes, my wonnie?” he whispers, pressing kisses on hyungwon’s lips yet again in quick succession, hands already pinning the other’s wrists against the mattress, “is everything still hot and painful?”

the hybrid nods once, pushing his head as far up as possible to capture minhyuk in a proper, needier lip lock.

minhyuk’s teeth latches on hyungwon’s bottom lip, nibbling for a moment before releasing it with a pop. “tell hyung what you need, wonnie, tell me and i’ll do it.”

he frees one of hyungwon’s wrists as an open invitation. the troubled, unprepared minhyuk from the start is no more; he’s more than ready to satisfy every beck and call of his beguiling hybrid.

true to his nature and allowing his actions speak louder than his words, hyungwon grabs minhyuk’s hand and claims three fingers into his mouth. minhyuk’s own mouth waters at the display, enjoying the way hyungwon’s tongue swirls around his long digits, occasionally sucking and using his teeth along each one.

he rewards hyungwon’s work with another fervent kiss the moment he frees his fingers. _such a good kitty, my hyungwon._

minhyuk whispers the praise repeatedly as he leaves open-mouth kisses on hyungwon’s submissive body, the other’s moans getting more vehement the lower minhyuk goes.

“spread your legs for hyung as wide as you can, wonnie.” minhyuk softly requests.

hyungwon does as he’s told, bending his knees and planting his feet firmly on the bed to accommodate his owner’s presence to the place he wants him the most.

prejudice is what minhyuk basks in; to say that his hyungwon is the most gorgeous hybrid in existence and long after that. but to see him all putty and just burning under his fingertips, his awaiting, puckered hole and throbbing member glistening right in front of him expresses the truth in his words.

it is all glorious, so divine, and just all _his._

he dances his fingers around hyungwon’s shaft, lathering the skin with as much of the hybrid’s spit before wrapping his fingers around it one by one. giving an experimental tug and flick of a wrist, minhyuk looks up through his lashes to see the tension in hyungwon’s face disappear, laxing into a sight of pure bliss. minhyuk picks up the pace with his strokes, thumb occasionally running over the slit and smirking when the muscle in his hand convulses in anticipation.

to the hybrid’s immense relief, minhyuk finally wraps his lips around hyungwon’s length, languidly nursing the head while his hand pleases the base with quicker pumps. before hyungwon could even get a proper hold of the older’s hair, minhyuk downs hyungwon in one go, willing himself to not gag when he feels it hit the back of his throat. he even hums along with hyungwon’s moans, bobbing his head up and down to achieve his personal goal of getting his jaw sore and to serve an extra treat for his cat hybrid.

it’s when minhyuk tastes the salty drops of precum in his mouth did hyungwon start to jerk his hips upward. it surprises minhyuk a little, accidentally scraping his teeth on hyunwon’s length but the slight pain makes the other clutch onto minhyuk’s locks in approval.

minhyuk doesn’t miss the whine that hyungwon purrs when he detaches himself from hyungwon’s length. the complaint has minhyuk smiling a little deviously, slicking the fingers hyungwon worshipped a few minutes ago in his own mouth before teasing the rim of the hybrid’s entrance.

minhyuk slides one finger in hyungwon gradually, going at an agonizingly slow pace in consideration for hyungwon to adjust. but it doesn’t stop minhyuk from milking in the broken moan that fills the room. minhyuk peppers the hybrid’s supple thigh with pecks, his free hand going under and over the other thigh to keep hyungwon in place, kneading the flesh under his palm.

minhyuk pushes a second finger in and doubles hyungwon’s pleasure by tracing each vein on the hybrid’s member with the tip of his tongue in a mischievous manner. he scissors and stretches him deliberately and minhyuk stores hyungwon’s reaction at the back of his mind, the cry of pleasure and the whine for more— _always more_ —are gems for minhyuk to keep.

pumping his fingers and curling them every so often, minhyuk pants against hyungwon’s length with his hot breaths as his fingers move haphazardly, frantically inside hyungwon. the moans he huffs out easily transforms into high-pitched whimpers, desperately chasing for breath each passing second.

“hyung, minhyuk hyung—”

minhyuk doesn’t wait for the other’s plea to finish, already crawling up hyungwon’s body and claiming his mouth in a kiss that leaves them both in a frenzy. he silently endures hyungwon’s eager biting on his lips and just hopes that they won’t draw blood after.

he feels hyungwon tremble by the way his body reacts to his slender fingers as he continues to fingerfuck the hybrid. but as usual, hyungwon is already craving for more as his impatient hands make their way down to the brim of minhyuk’s jeans.

with one last strong thrust of his fingers, minhyuk pulls out from hyungwon and reaches over to his bed side table and blindly feels for a familiar foil packet in his drawer. but before he can touch anything, hyungwon is already handing him the item he was looking for.

“thank you, kitty,” minhyuk chuckles, another form of warmth building in his chest when the hybrid looks up at him shyly regardless of the deep pools of lust in his eyes, “can wonnie help hyung with this, please?”

after aiding hyungwon rip the packet open, he gets his answer through deft fingers, the sound of metal and leather striking against each other, and the feel of cotton and wool run down from his thighs. sighing at the loss of constraints, minhyuk patiently waits for hyungwon to put the condom on him, letting out moans under his breath the moment hyungwon’s fingers came in contact with his phallus.

leaning back in, minhyuk initiates a deep yet tender kiss to hyungwon, fingers slotting in the spaces between hyungwon’s as he guides them back up again by the hybrid’s head. minhyuk carefully lines himself at hyungwon’s entrance, taking a moment to appreciate the hybrid’s soft purr before pushing in.

once minhyuk is completely buried inside hyungwon, the older releases a shuddering breath at how tight, how _good_ hyungwon feels with his walls clenching around him. he eases back out before giving a stronger thrust that had both minhyuk and hyungwon moaning against each other’s lips.

not waiting any longer, minhyuk picks up his speed and plows harder into hyungwon, his hands hold onto hyungwon’s tighter with each thrust. the metal buckle of minhyuk’s belt slapping against hyungwon’s skin makes the experience more erotic and all the more incredible for the both of them.

the hybrid shifts his head and latches his mouth onto minhyuk’s neck, lips busy alternating between moaning at a higher volume and leaving marks and bruises on his owner’s pale skin.

minhyuk feels everything with every fiber of his being, ramming his hips forward at an unruly pace that hits hyungwon at the perfect spot, the hybrid’s member creating friction in between their stomachs. he can’t imagine how hyungwon in heat must feel if minhyuk is already deliriously lost in all the pleasures, sensations—in all of hyungwon.

beads of sweat drop from minhyuk’s forehead and cascade down from his back, but he’s not about to slow down or stop, not when hyungwon’s panting by his ear and muttering requests to keep going. so minhyuk relents, their hips meeting with a stimulating force every time the hybrid meets minhyuk’s thrusts with his own, doing all that he can to have his hybrid reach the ecstasy he craves for.

with the help of hyungwon’s long legs encircling his waist and his tail around his back, minhyuk is able to drive into the hybrid’s prostate with more intensity, their emphatic moans mixing together that they don’t know who let out what. minhyuk soars in leaps and bounds but he makes sure that he’s going to take hyungwon with him.

hyungwon ultimately spirals; he yells out minhyuk’s name as he comes undone beneath his owner, shooting his white load over both of their stomachs. minhyuk keeps thrusting for a few more seconds, unaware that he’s sending his hybrid to oversensitivity. but with one last thrust he empties himself inside hyungwon, motions significantly getting slower and weaker as he rides out his high.

nothing but shallow breaths and hyungwon’s quiet mewls are heard in minhyuk’s room. minhyuk waits for a whole minute before he slides out, swiftly removing and tying the used condom before shuffling his way to his bathroom. disposing the condom, minhyuk grabs a towel to clean himself as much as he can, then readjusts his slacks on his waist again. he dumps the used towel on the sink before getting a fresh one for hyungwon.

he comes back to a half-asleep hyungwon, curled up on his side with his hands folded underneath his head, and minhyuk takes the opportunity to carefully wipe off the mess from his skin. “hyungwon, how are you feeling?”

hyungwon turns and rests on his back, opening one eye before grinning timidly. “much, much better.”

“nothing hurts?”

the hybrid shakes his head mutely.

“you don’t feel hot anymore?”

hyungwon repeats his answer but minhyuk still places one hand on the other’s chest. he still feels warm under his palm but nowhere near how hot he was in the beginning, his skin receding back to its normal, unflushed state. the worst is over for now and minhyuk is extremely glad.

dark brown eyes abruptly widening, minhyuk realizes that hyungwon is still laying on his bed stark-naked. he hurriedly looks for the louis vuitton sweater he used earlier today, and in the middle of his search, notices that the clothes on his floor were a select few of his sweaters and hoodies. _why are my—what did hyungwon do?_

he finds the sweater and helps hyungwon slide it over his arms and chest. hyungwon’s messy but darling bed hair greets him and minhyuk can’t help but land a quick kiss on hyungwon’s lips, far different from the passionate ones they shared moments ago.

hyungwon steals another one before giggling back into the pillows, the sound twinkling in minhyuk’s ears.

minhyuk joins his hybrid in bed, draping the duvet over them as hyungwon snuggles into him. adoration fills minhyuk at how clingy hyungwon is being, not thinking twice to return the warmth by wrapping one arm over the other’s waist. a second later hyungwon’s tail wraps itself around minhyuk’s waist as well, the two now perfectly molded in each other’s hold.

pressing another kiss to the hybrid’s forehead, minhyuk ducks his head so that he’s looking at the other eye to eye. “mind telling me why my clothes are all over the place?”

hyungwon merely shoots him an innocent gesture of pressing his face on minhyuk’s collarbone, his nose running along the clavicle.

“hey, i’m talking to you!” minhyuk laughs.

“i’m tired, let’s nap.” the hybrid muffles out, warm and drowsy.

minhyuk places a lingering kiss on the top the hybrid’s head, tangling their legs together tucking hyungwon more into his side. “okay, but when we wake up you’ve got some explaining to do.”

the hybrid lets out a noncommittal noise, tilting his head up and capturing minhyuk’s bottom lip in a lazy kiss. it’s slow and saccharine, yet it leaves the hairs on minhyuk’s arms standing and his toes curling under the sheets. minhyuk smiles against it as he maps out gentle shapes with his thumb on hyungwon’s lower back.

when hyungwon draws back, minhyuk drowns a little in the other’s dark hazel eyes, captivated and entranced. it’s a gift, minhyuk thinks, before those hazel eyes are hidden from his view a second later, followed by the hums of breath as the hybrid enters his slumber.

minhyuk can’t fully describe the moment they are enveloped in with any intelligible word, so he chooses to do the next best thing.

he falls completely for hyungwon.

 

*******

 

minhyuk understands why hoseok instructed him to give hyungwon suppressants for five days. because heat cycles last for _five days._

minhyuk couldn’t even leave his own apartment with hyungwon clinging on to him with a death grip, to the point that he had to ask kihyun to file a one-week sick leave _for_ him, blackmail be damned.

technically, he isn’t lying. he is dealing with sickness, just not his own.

the first day of the cycle—the day minhyuk found hyungwon naked in a nest of his clothes and sheets—was when the cycle was at its strongest.

fearing that the days would turn for the worst, minhyuk pitches an idea to hyungwon to sleep next to him until his heat cycle passes. that way, minhyuk wouldn’t have any trouble helping his hybrid compared to being in separate rooms.

plus, he gets to cuddle and kiss and _do other things_ with his hybrid more often. see, everybody’s happy.

day two is interesting to say the least. minhyuk finds a whole other side to hyungwon from the way he would literally shove him on any free surface—the island counter, the couch, the bathroom door, even the on the _stairsteps_ —and kiss him senseless, leaving hickeys on his neck that minhyuk knows will take days to fade. then, he would pull minhyuk into their temporarily shared bed for mind-blowing handjobs and blowjobs. that’s all they did and it’s the most physical exercise minhyuk has ever done in his life.

minhyuk chortles to himself before going to bed that night, gazing at his tuckered-out hybrid. _a kitten in the streets, a minx in the sheets._

on the third day, hyungwon is a little less heavy-handed with his affection; a little less handsy with getting into minhyuk’s pants and more on the cuddling and the making out.

minhyuk can’t even finish a work call without hyungwon cutting him off with a heated kiss mid-sentence. he’s just very fortunate that those calls are mostly from kihyun or hyunwoo, or else he would’ve been fired the moment he accidentally lets out a prolonged moan after hyungwon did _that thing_ with his tongue against his.

things aren’t going so well on the fourth day for minhyuk.

while hyungwon is taking his usual late afternoon nap, head cozy in his owner’s lap, minhyuk’s mind wonders about what will happen after his hybrid’s heat cycle is done.

will things go back to the way they were? and how far back are they going to get? it scares minhyuk a bit that after all of this, after all this time of being so familiar with hyungwon’s hugs and kisses, there’s a possibility that hyungwon would just _stop_ —would just go back to ignoring him.

maybe hyungwon being more receptive to his touches since that time he left for hong kong was like a pre-heat cycle condition, it an acceptable explanation in his eyes.

minhyuk’s hands clam up at the thought of hyungwon not being affectionate to him anymore. it’s more than just the physical aspect, now that minhyuk acknowledges that there are feelings involved—well, on his side, that’s for sure—he’s not sure he can take it when they’re back to careful steps and quick glances again.

his heart constricts, sharp and painful. if hyungwon is all snug and mushy with him purely because of his heat cycle, then minhyuk will just take what he can now, cherishing the way he can hold hyungwon and love him this close with the remaining time he has.

the last day arrives and minhyuk already notices the change in hyungwon’s demeanor. the hybrid’s kisses are reduced to just the brushing of their lips and his bone-crushing hugs turns into loose holds. and minhyuk can’t help but let out a little flinch of his own when hyungwon reaches out to take his hand before settling in the cat hybrid’s embrace.

it’s almost symbolic, as if hyungwon is saying thank you for taking care of him during the time he needed it the most. the hug is going to be the last thing minhyuk can hold on to before hyungwon detaches himself from his owner physically and emotionally.

and because he’s minhyuk, he returns the hug with all that he can, hiding his disappointment and hurt on his sweater that smells distinctly of hyungwon’s scent.

 

*******

 

minhyuk is steadily eating his breakfast with one hand as his other holds his phone, the details about the event he’s covering with kihyun is flashed on the screen. in the middle of skimming through it, he hears hyungwon’s voice behind him.

“hyung, can i talk to you?”

minhyuk swivels around in his seat, his face not portraying the ache he feels in his chest. “sure, hyungwon, what’s up?”

hyungwon ambles closer, bare feet padding across the floor. “i need to tell you something very important.”

to minhyuk, the words are akin to the start of a rejection, or something equally difficult to hear. and as of now he’s not sure if having this talk would be best done before he leaves for work. it will leave him in a bad mood, and no matter how hard he’ll conceal it, he knows it will greatly affect his performance.

so, he stalls. “is it possible to talk about it when i get home? i don’t have a lot of time left and i’m supposed to meet up with kihyun early to—”

“the owners i had before you hated me.”

minhyuk blinks once. then, twice. _i did not—what?_

hyungwon breathes out a shaky exhale before continuing, “soyou noona told you about my past but not all of it, right? well, i’ll tell you all about it right now.”

the older gapes at his hybrid, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out water at the unexpected confession. shaking his head lightly, minhyuk collects himself before he invites hyungwon to come closer.

hyungwon immediately inserts himself in between minhyuk’s legs and finds encouragement in the other’s arms. “the woman who adopted me? she was a mother. she adopted me as a gift to her teenage daughter, lisa.”

minhyuk simply nods as his hands lay flat on hyungwon’s lower back.

“lisa is a sweet girl. she’s younger than me but she took care of me and loved me with all her heart.” hyungwon smiles at the memory and minhyuk finds himself subconsciously smiling, too.

“everything was great, until lisa’s mother started to act… really weird.”

the older male frowns in an instant at the hybrid’s tone but doesn’t interrupt him.

“she would normally pet me and fuss over me like everyone else would. but after a while, it started to feel not normal. she would stare at me more and her hand would remain on my shoulder a little longer than usual.”

minhyuk’s eyes widens. “wait, did she—"

hyungwon shakes his head. “she didn’t do anything inappropriate to me. but i could tell that she wanted to.”

all minhyuk does is pull hyungwon nearer to him, offering the only comfort he can do for now.

“one day, i guess she knew that i was about to go into heat and she followed me wherever i went. she tried to reassure me that it’s because she wanted to be there when it happens so that she can give me suppressants. but the look in her eyes told me that she wanted to give me something else.”

minhyuk scrunches the back of hyungwon’s shirt in his hands, trying to get ahold of himself to not cry or get angry.

“luckily, or not,” hyungwon chuckles sardonically, “lisa’s father walked in to one of our conversations. the mother started shouting about how i was in heat _already_ and that i was trying to relieve myself by taking advantage of _her._ then, he kept threatening me, kept saying that i was a homewrecker.”

minhyuk quickly reaches up and catches the tear that escaped hyungwon’s eye with his thumb. he goes on to caress his cheek while waiting on hyungwon.

“when lisa got home, she heard her father yell at me and how i should be ‘refunded for full price’ back at the hybrid center. lisa fought with everything she had, fought so hard to keep me with her. but even her heartbreaking tears couldn’t convince her father. the next day, after the mother told me that no one was ever going to love me again, she dropped me off at my noonas’ shop and got all her money back.”

there’s a steady flow of hyungwon’s tears going down his cheeks and minhyuk wipes off as much as he can from his face. “you didn’t deserve that. oh god, hyungwon, you shouldn’t believe what they told you.”

“for a while, i did,” the hybrid sniffles, “and i’m not gonna lie, it’s exactly the reason why i became so difficult to be with. people can’t hurt you if you just ignore them, right?”

minhyuk blinks back his own tears. “hyungwon…”

the hybrid shows a tearful smile. “i told you my story because i realized that you aren’t like them, not one bit. you’re like lisa, so patient and so caring. you didn’t give me up even if it was a good choice to do so.”

“i wouldn’t give you up for anything, wonnie.” minhyuk breathes out.

hyungwon drapes his arms over minhyuk’s shoulders, fingers going through the strands of the other’s dark hair. “i get that now, hyung. and i just wanna say thank you for everything: the effort in getting to know me, the books you bought me, the times you allowed me to wear your sweaters. i also want to thank you for listening to my story, no one knew about the whole thing until now.”

minhyuk stops breathing. _i’m… the first to know everything about his past? he trusts me that much?_

“hyung, i’m so lucky and grateful to have you in my life. i really, really like you as my owner and—”

 _he’s genuinely happy being with me_. “boyfriend.”

hyungwon jolts at the interruption. “wh-what?”

“not owner, boyfriend. or lover, partner, whatever you want. just, not owner.”

“you’d let me call you that?” hyungwon blushes.

“wonnie, you’ll make me the happiest man in existence if you’d call me your boyfriend.”

“i don’t think so, i think it’s the other way around.” the hybrid teases.

“you silly kitty,” minhyuk wraps his arms again around hyungwon’s waist and hauls him forward, their lips just a hair’s width away, “my silly kitty.”

hyungwon purrs at the endearment before pressing a long, sentimental kiss on minhyuk’s lips.

the earful of a lecture kihyun gives minhyuk when he arrives minutes before their photo assignment starts is worth it when the sole reason is because of the extra time he was able to spend with hyungwon that morning. it was worth it when minhyuk is able to land kiss after kiss on hyungwon’s plump lips, also sneaking in a mark just under the hybrid’s ear and on the expanse of his collarbone.

really, it was all worth it. hyungwon’s all worth it.

 

*******

the sounds of delightful laughter, lively chatter, and soft, mechanical clicks surround the shin-yoo residence, the gold and pinks of the sunset painted on the sky about it.

minhyuk sits on one of the wooden patio’s steps, camera in hand as he snaps pictures left and right. not far of behind him, he hears kihyun instructing hoseok to get the food from their kitchen and hyunwoo setting up the grill for tonight's dinner.

and in front of him, minhyuk watches three hybrids run around the backyard, the grass crunching noisily under their shoes. a wolf hybrid is currently perched on a dog hybrid’s back, the latter screaming and wiggling about as a cat hybrid trails behind them, their laughter filling the air.

the dark blue-haired male picks up his camera again and captures the instance in succession. the scene was too cute not to document, and he’s sure that their owners would love a copy of the moment later on.

in his viewfinder, minhyuk realizes that the cat hybrid is getting bigger and bigger until his face is perfectly framed through the device. minhyuk clicks away until the hybrid gently pushes the camera down from his face.

“done playing, wonnie?”

“for this round, yeah,” hyungwon grins, catching his breath before crouching down to minhyuk’s level, “hold out your hand, hyung!”

“why? what kind of surprise is this?” minhyuk asks in playful doubt.

“just do it!”

minhyuk humors the other, resting his camera over his lap before stretching out one hand. he doesn’t notice the dainty object in his palm at first as hyungwon swoops in for an enticing kiss.

the hybrid pulls back by the slightest bit, lips whispering lightly against minhyuk’s, “i love you, hyung.”

minhyuk feels warm all over even if the night approaches on them, heart full of mirth as his free hand cradles hyungwon’s cheek. “i love you, too.”

_at last, a moment that perfectly encapsulates the happiness in my life—_

“minhyuk, did he pluck that from _my_ rose bush? with his _grubby,_ _bare hands?_ ”

 _okay,_ now, _at last._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a twitter mbb who has very low-esteem, thus me posting anonymously.  
> deciding whether or not to reveal myself depends on the feedback i get from this.  
> i will be checking the comments/kudos here and tweets through a hashtag, #atlasthhfic.
> 
> also if i do reveal myself, i promise to post a bonus scene (hint: smut) as a new oneshot or as an additional chapter here.
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> 180221 edit: ta-da! finally revealed myself but i also won't be surprised if people already figured out who i was even way before today lol.
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!


End file.
